Mirror Images
by riddermark
Summary: When Emma and Regina finally seem to be getting somewhere in the "friendship" department, Regina disappears. The only clues Emma has to go on is her discarded cell phone, some weird glittery dust, and a best friend (Ruby) who won't stop making "I know what you did last night" jokes. Meanwhile Regina is engaged in a battle of wills that could cost her everything. Rated T (changes2M)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story, and I'm really liking it so far! Enjoy **

**Regina**

_Oh my head…I'm never drinking that much again. Damn you Emma!_

_Wait…Emma…did we…what happened last night? Must find my phone…_

Regina's hand shot from under her covers and started groping the bedside table for her phone. Finally her fingers grazed the edge of the phone, but before she could get a good grip on the phone it fell off the side.

"Dammit!" Regina's head poked from under her pillow and she looked over the edge of the bed. Spotting her phone she picked it up and retreated once more under the covers. She frantically started scrolling through her messages, and opening Emma's.

** 5:37pm. Friday**

_E: Hey what time is dinner again?_

_ R: 7 dear, and do try not to be late…again._

_ E: That was ONE TIME Regina! I said I was sorry. Leroy held me up._

_ R: Leroy is always the excuse._

_E: That's because I'm having to constantly arrest him. Seriously if he acted like that in the Enchanted Forest I'm not surprised you tried to kill him so much. I don't know how Snow stands him._

_R: Well…no I won't that's too easy._

_E: LOL look at you, controlling yourself. That's new._

_R: Very funny Miss Swan, very funny._

_E: I saw my chance and I took it, can't blame me for that can you?_

_R: I suppose not, remember dinner's at 7 and then Henry wants to watch a movie._

_E: Cool…does that mean we get to cuddle up in front of the fire LOL_

_R: Don't push your luck Miss Swan, 7 o'clock sharp._

_E: Copy that._

**7:42am. Saturday**

_E: I didn't leave leave, I'm getting us breakfast. I hope you're not freaking out to much about what happened last night. Just so you know I regret nothing. We can talk about it when I get back alright?_

Regina glanced up at her alarm clock **7:54am.** _She probably went to Granny's so twenty to twenty five minutes there and back right? Which means I've got less than ten minutes to become presentable again, shit. _Regina quickly rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

_Okay first brush your teeth and comb your hair. _She glanced at the mirror._ Hair actually still looks pretty good, that's lucky._ _Alright what next? _Regina glanced at the shower. _Maybe just a pop in and out, to freshen up, yeah we'll do that. _She stripped quickly and turned the water to hot.

Once under the water she paused to gather herself. _Good lord I'm sore, why am I…oh right._ Regina chuckled to herself. _This is a good thing right? I mean we've been moving towards this for awhile, or at least we seemed to be. I like her, I know I do. _Her fists clench briefly under the hot flow of the water. _It's not too fast, it's just us. So very like us._ She shut the shower off and stepped out. _Okay what to wear. _She stared between her closet and dresser. With a huff she turned for the dresser pulling out a simple grey v-neck and fresh cotton pajama bottoms and then wrapped her robe around her. Just as she was finishing she heard the downstairs door open.

Regina took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Okay here we go then." She walked out of her room onto the landing. She could hear someone coming up the stairs. "Emma?" No answer came, Regina's forehead furrowed. "Emma?" Again no answer. _Why won't she respond?_ She reached the top of the stairs and paused. Her forehead furrowing her anger this time. "What are you doing in my house? Get o—" Her words were cut off as a cloud of dust engulfed her vision and everything went black.

**Emma**

**8:15am**

_Well that took way longer than I expected. Should have known Ruby would be working this early, on a day I needed in and out, without being questioned why I have breakfast for two._ Emma rolled her eyes. _I really am an idiot sometimes. Hope she's not angry, or freaking out, or both. _Emma looked apprehensively up at the white manor in front of her, and took a deep breath as she reached to open the door.

"That's weird, did I not shut it all the way when I left?" Emma pushed the door the rest of the way open. "Regina?" she called into the empty foyer. _Maybe she's still asleep?_ Emma walked up the small staircase and set the take out from Granny's on the side table. She glanced up the stairs leading to the second floor, she couldn't detect any noise or movement coming from up above. Emma's brow crinkled. _It's not like Regina to sleep so late, surely she didn't leave._ She started up the stairs, and headed for Regina's bedroom, the door was ajar.

_Okay I did not leave that one open._

"Regina? You in there?" Nothing. Emma pushed the door open and walked in. The bed was unmade, but when Emma felt the spot Regina had been lying in it was still warm. _She can't have left long ago,_ _so where is she?_ Emma poked her head in the bathroom to check, nothing there. Then she walked back out onto the landing. _Maybe she's in the kitchen or study and didn't hear me._ Something made her pause at the head of the stairs, a sparkly dust coating the carpet. _That's not from her for sure—_then she noticed Regina's cell phone on the ground by the wall. "What is going on here?" The detective in her was nagging at her, something was wrong here. Emma pulled out her own phone and dialed.

"_Hey Dad, sorry to wake you so early but can you come over to the manor?" _

"_Regina's manor?"_

"_Yeah, I came ba—by to talk to her about something and the front door was open along with her bedroom door and there's some weird sparkly dust on the floor and Regina's cell looks like its been dropped or tossed aside. Something feels wrong."_

"_Yeah alright what—ok Snow. Your mother is coming too, and she says to call Ruby. She might be able to smell what happened, if something did."_

"_Yeah I'll do that. See you soon." _

She hung up then and dialed Ruby. _Guess I have to tell Ruby who breakfast was for after all._

"_Hey Rubes."_

"_Hey you were just here miss me already?"_

"_Yeah I know I was just there. Listen I'm at Regina's—"_

"_So that's who the extra food was for, I knew it wasn't all yours."_

"_Yes that's who the food was for, I'll explain later. I need you to come here as soon as possible. It looks like Regina might be missing, and I know she was here half an hour ago. Can you come?" _

"_Hold on a sec—Granny! Emma needs my help. Okay yeah Emma I'll be there in a few minutes." _

"_Thanks Ruby, see ya."_ Emma hung up and looked around the landing again.

"Where are you Regina? What happened?"

Emma was sitting at the base of the stairs staring at Regina's phone when Charming and Snow arrived twenty minutes later.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Snow stopped short in the entrance at the sight of her daughter's face. Emma started not realizing they had arrived.

"What? Yeah I'm okay. I'm just trying to figure out what happened. Nothing here makes sense." She held up Regina's phone. "I found this on the floor against the wall, like it had been dropped there. It had to have be dropped, Regina doesn't just leave things on the floor." Emma shook her head and gestured up the stairs. "And there's this weird glittery shit all over the top of the stairs. Regina hates glitter, and things on her floor. It doesn't make sense. None of this was here earli—" Emma stops realizing what she was about to reveal.

"Earlier? What do you mean? You were here with Regina already this morning? It's barely past eight thirty." Snow reached out to touch Emma's arm. "What's going on Emma?" Emma grunted in frustration.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I don't know. All I know is she was here when I left, I was gone maybe half an hour, that's it and I come back and she's gone and this stuff is here." David's brow furrowed.

"Why were you here so early?" Emma fidgeted.

"I had dinner here last night, then Regina and I—we went to the study and had some cider and we got talking about Henry, when he was growing up. She was telling me stories. I—I must have passed out on the couch there." Emma didn't look at her parent's but instead glanced up the stairs again. She missed the look of confusion they shared. David stepped forward after a moment.

"When you left earlier, did anything look strange?"

"No, everything looked like it did last night."

"What about outside the manor? Was there anyone out yet? Or maybe something that maybe isn't normally there?" Emma closed her eyes thinking back, and shook her head.

"No, everything looks like it always does. It was early, no one was out yet."

"And you saw nothing on your way to Granny's?"

"I saw Archie walking Pongo, and Sneezy opening up the Drugstore."

"Nothing weird about that. Hmm—" David walked up the stairs and knelt to examine the dust on the floor. He looked back at Emma and Snow. "This dust, Snow, could it be fairy dust?" Snow came up the stairs then. She ran a finger through the dust and held it up to examine.

"It could be I suppose. I've only ever seen fairy dust glowing, this could be the dust in its inactive stage. We would have to ask a fairy to know for sure." Just then there was a knock at the door. Emma stood.

"That's got to be Ruby." Emma yanks the door open to a gaping Ruby who has her hand up to knock again.

"Oh hey Emma! I'm here what do you need?" Emma pulls her in by the arm.

"Okay so here's what we know. Regina was here little over half an hour ago when I left to go the diner. When I got back the front door and bedroom door were ajar, neither were when I left. Also Regina's phone appears to have been dropped on the floor at the top of the landing, and there's this weird glittery dust on the stairs, that we think could be fairy dust. Can you—I was—we were wondering if you'd be able to smell anything." Ruby nodded and closed her eyes sniffing the air in the manor deeply.

"Hmm—well I smell lasagna for starters."

"Yeah that's what she made for dinner last night. What else?" Ruby opened her eyes, cocking her head to the side and started up the stairs.

"I smell—" she paused, causing Emma who was following close behind, to bump into her.

"Whoops sorry." Emma caught herself on the railings, then looked up at Ruby, who was attempting to control the smirk growing on her face. "What?"

"Oh I think you know what." Ruby tilted her head towards the bedroom just enough to get Emma's attention. Emma's face turned bright red, and she swallowed hard. "Don't worry I won't rat you out, but nice! I always knew you two had a thing." Emma smacked her arm, glancing back at Charming and Snow, who were examining the front door for signs of forced entry.

"Shush, we don't have a thing, it just happened last night. We—I don't know what it is and I'll never know if we don't find her, so can we focus?!"

"Alright, alright chill woman, you got laid last night shouldn't you be a bit more relaxed?" Emma glared at Ruby. "Kidding Em, we'll find her I promise." Ruby sniffed the air once more, her eyebrows coming together. "That's weird."

"What? What's weird?" Ruby drew in a deep breath again.

"It's a strange scent, well not technically a scent I guess, a feeling."

"You can smell feelings?"

"In a way yes, for instance I can smell and feel what occurred in the bedroom—oh and the hallway too apprantly." Ruby grins as Emma smacks her arm again. "Also I smell Regina out here on the landing, a flicker of anger and then it's gone, like it got swept away by wind." Emma grunted looking around the landing.

"I'm guessing that's not normal? The scent disappearing, not Regina's anger." Ruby chuckles.

"No, it's very unusual."

"What's unusual?" Snow and Charming had joined them on the stairs. Emma turned to face them.

"Ruby says she can track Regina's scent out here to the top of the stairs, and that she detects a flair of anger, then the scent disappears entirely." Emma ran her fingers through her hair and then shoved her hands in her back pocket.

"Well the anger sounds like Regina, but what would make her scent disappear altogether?" Ruby shrugs and sighs.

"I have no idea, never happened to me before." She pauses leaning down to look at the dust on the floor. "Maybe, if this is fairy dust, it's interfering with the scent?"

"It could, there are a million different uses for fairy dust. We're going to have to talk to a fairy so we can find out for sure if it is even fairy dust." Emma nodded quickly, then descended the stairs pulling out her cell phone.

"I'll call Tink, maybe she can help." Emma then disappeared into the kitchen. Snow watched her go, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Is it just me or is Emma acting strange?" Ruby glanced at the kitchen door biting her lip briefly.

"Emma's always a bit strange, and someone's missing, her son's mother. She's worried." Snow nods then shrugs.

"Yeah maybe that's it." She then looks up the stairs. "You know what worries me? Who could have taken Regina? If that's what happened? Who would have the power to do that?" They all looked up at once.

"Rumplestilskin."

**A/N: And that's part one, hope you like it! Hopefully part two will be up in a week or two. I should be starting a new job this week so yay! Let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I know I'm really sorry.**

* * *

**Regina**

_Gods, my head…damn you Emma Sw—wait, what? _Regina shook her head and her eyes snapped open to a sight that was certainly not her bedroom ceiling.

_Where am I? How di—_she froze suddenly having just realized there was something cold and heavy encircling her wrists, along with the startling fact she couldn't feel her magic. It had become such a part of her that it's lack of presence felt like she was missing a limb.

Regina then tried to lift her arms, but there was something holding her upper arms down as well. Next she tried moving her legs, knowing it would probably be useless, and it was her ankles and right above her knees it felt like were tried down. She also felt a band crossing over her hips.

_Okay, don't panic. You have been in worse situations before. _She grimaced at the thought. _What happened last night? _Her brows furrowed as she tried to think of what she did last night. _Wait Emma was over, we had dinner and…oh no…not just dinner. _She banged her head on the table she was laying on. _I really need to stop making my cider so strong, it only causes me problems. So she stayed over I'm pretty sure, what happened this morning?_ Her memories of that morning were really fuzzy. _That is if it's even the same day. How long was I out? _A door creaked somewhere behind her, she lifted her head a bit.

"Hello?" Silence, then footsteps echoing through the room. "Show yourself before the Queen!"

"Are you even still the queen, Your Majesty? We are no longer in the Enchanted Forest after all." The Blue Fairy stepped into view, garbed in her nunnery clothes. _The darker clothes suit her so much better than those sparkly-happy-go-lucky dresses. _

"Seeing as you still refer to me as Your Majesty, have you not answered your own question Fairy?" The Blue Fairy's mouth twitched as she glared at Regina, who just smiled smugly back. The fairy pursed her lips and moved up to Regina's side.

"Well Your Majesty is quite confident for someone strapped down with a magical barrier blocking their powers. Tell me, what makes you so smug?" Regina drew in a breath.

"Perhaps it is that no matter what my life has thrown my direction, I always come out on top." Blue chuckles softly, yet a chill still runs through Regina's body and she has to suppress a shudder. _What's going on here? What does the gnat want with me, that she would risk this for it?_

"I assure you that nothing you have gone through in your life will compare to this." Regina snorts.

"I seriously doubt that you stupid fairy. What could you possibly have to gain from this action? Surely you know as soon as I'm free that you are as good as dead?"

"What makes you think you will be leaving this place alive? No one will even know you are gone until Henry returns. And when he does he'll find a note from you saying you had to work and would probably be late. We will be long done by the time he realizes anything is up. Besides who will even care that the Evil Queen is missing? Henry? He has his real mother now and will soon forget you." Regina bared her teeth and jerked up on her bonds with all her strength.

"I am his mother, you damned fairy! Henry loves me and Emma!" Regina suddenly smiled. "Seems you didn't do your homework fairy, because someone is going to notice my absence very soon. Or perhaps they already have depending on how long I've been here." Blue's face seemed to pale slightly in gloom.

"You are lying!"

"I think you know me better than that, why would I lie?"

"Who would notice your absence and think you simply weren't home?" Regina smirked and shifted in her bonds.

"Someone who stayed with me last night and they will not be happy when they discover I'm gone." Blue's face turned red and her eyes glinted darkly as she raised her wand.

_Emma. _

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Emma**

_Regina where are you?_

Emma was pacing back and forth in Regina's study, every few minutes she would stop and go to the door and look up at the landing of the second floor.

_I should check the bedroom again, maybe I missed something._

Emma walked fast across the foyer and was halfway up the stairs when the door opened behind her. She turned as Ruby entered the house.

"Anything outside?" Ruby shook her head.

"No, nothing absolutely nothing. Her scent must have been masked." Ruby's lips purse together in frustration. "That doesn't make any sense though, I should be able to smell someone! The person who took her should have a scent, and they don't." Ruby pauses and glances up the stairs, then looks back at Emma. "Tink's on her way right?"

"Yeah, she should be here any minute actually. Why, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure yet. Charming and Snow are going to Rumple's shop?" Emma nods.

"Dad said he'd call after they talked to him. Do you think he could have done this? He hasn't been out much since he and Belle broke it off."

"No I really don't think he did this, but he might know who could. Or at least how. That would be a start." Emma sighed and sank down on the stairs, her head resting on top of her hands curled into fists. Ruby walked over and sat next to her, and bumps her shoulder until Emma looks at her.

"So, what happened last night? Too much of that cider, or did you two's sexual tension finally boil over? Cause I could see either scenario really. You two have been building for months, it's been driving me crazy." Emma laughs then.

"You could sense that? Really?"

"Oh hell yes. It's maddening being able to sense other people desires, particularly when it's not directed at me, but still extremely hot." Emma punches her in the arm again, and Ruby rubs at her arm. "You know that's going to bruise!"

"I hope it does."

"That's not nice Savior." Emma grimaced.

"Don't call me that."

"You didn't answer the question." Emma stared at her hands for moment, picking at her nails.

"She's different here, when it's just us and Henry. She's calm, and relaxed. I don't even feel the usual nerves I feel around her. We were going to watch a movie with Henry after dinner, but then Henry got invited over by Hansel and well hanging out with his mom's on Friday night isn't as cool as it used to be." Ruby laughs and nods in agreement.

"Yeah, it's not like you two are the life of the party."

"You couldn't keep up with us."

"Oh, but I'd love to try." Ruby waggles her eyebrows, earning another punch from Emma. She shrugs, and rubs her arm again. "Worth it. Continue please."

"Anyways we sat in the study and had a few glasses of cider and talked, for hours. I guess during all that we kept getting closer on the couch until we were touching. Not much at first, then more until her legs were draped across my lap and she was leaning back on the armrest. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually it became more." Ruby looked at her sharply when she didn't continue.

"Is that it? That's all you're going to tell me? Come on!" Emma shook her head hard.

"Nah, nope. That's not going to happen. One she'd probably kill me for what I've already said. And two, it's none of your business. It's between me and her." Emma glances upstairs. "Well what I can keep from you anyways." Ruby laughed.

"True, true. Not much you can hide." Emma's phone rang then and almost at the same time someone knocked at the door.

"Coming!" Emma glanced down at her phone. It was David. She handed the phone to Ruby. "You take David, I want to talk to Tink." Ruby nods, taking the phone, while Emma goes and yanks the door open.

"Good to see you Tink, thanks for coming so fast."

* * *

**Regina**

_Gods my head, what is she doing to me? _Regina shook her head for the countless time, she tried taking in a deep breath, but that made her chest hurt more. She lifted her head slightly and observed the black, pulsating glow around her body.

_It's magic for sure and I can feel it pulling at something inside me. I'm not sure what though._ She lay her head down again, closing her eyes briefly against the pain. _Okay think, you know almost as much about magic as Rumple. You can figure this out._ The glow brightened for a moment, sending a wave of pain over her body, almost making her gasp out loud.

_Emma…I need you. I need your sarcastic remarks and brazen behavior. I think better when you're around. Emma…_another blast of pain radiated through the glow and Regina could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

_Emma…_

* * *

**Emma**

_Emma…_

Emma was standing on the stairs watching Tink examine the dust when she heard the voice. A tremble coursed through her body causing her knees to give out, she caught herself somewhat on the banister but one knee banged into the stair. Tink turned at the noise.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Emma shook her head and pressed her other hand to her forehead.

"I—I don't know. I heard—"She stopped, her brow furrowing. "I heard her, Tink. I heard her." It was Tink's turn to look confused.

"Heard who? Hold on—Ruby we need you in here!" She looked back to Emma. "Emma?" Ruby jogged in through the kitchen still on the phone.

"Yeah? Alright I'll let her know. See you when you get here." She hung up and took in the scene before her, she was halfway up the stairs and by Emma's side in the next second. "Emma? What's wrong? What happened?" Emma looked to Ruby.

"Ruby, I heard her. I heard Regina's voice, in my head. I know how crazy that sounds, but I swear I did."

"You heard her? What did she say?"

"Just my name, but she's in pain. I could feel that when she said it. It was brief, but enough. We have to find her, we have to find her now!" Emma rose quickly trying to storm down the stairs before Ruby stopped her.

"Hold on Em."

"We don't have time to waste Ruby, it has to be now."

"Em you're going to want to hear what your parent's got from Rumple. Trust me."

* * *

**Regina**

"Time to wake Majesty, it's time to begin."

Regina's eye's flickered open slowly and with a great deal of pain.

"What do you want now Fairy? I'm getting bored of your chatter." The fairy flicked her wrist and a shot of pain ran through Regina, she barely shuddered, quite used to the pain by now. _What's a little more pain? I've been through so much in my life, this? This is nothing._

"Your Majesty, it's time to begin."

"To begin what? You still haven't told me what I'm doing here. You just been attempting torture."

"I was prepping your body for what is to come, can't have your heart giving out to early Majesty." Regina laughs hoarsely.

"Don't you know Gnat? The Evil Queen has no heart." Blue's smile was more of a grimace.

"If only that were true, Your Majesty. Alas it is not, which is good for me, because it is precisely what I need. Your heart." Regina lifted her head off the table to stare at the Blue Fairy.

"My heart? What do you need my heart for?" Blue's smile crept up into something far more maniacal, and Regina felt her body seize up at the expression.

"Well Your Majesty, I'm going to break your heart, once and for all. When I'm done with you all that will be left is a scary memory in a children's book.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided this is going to be at least four parts. Next chapter we finally find out what the Blue Fairy is up too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, sorry, enjoy!**

* * *

**Emma**

Emma's fingers clasped the sides her forehead as she let out a heavy breath.

_Regina's right, I'm an idiot. _

_Regina where are you? What would you say if you were here? _

Emma snorted. _She'd say I'm an idiot for considering a Charming plan._

"Okay, run this by me one more time. What did Gold say?" Charming sighed.

"A lot of big words." Snow smacked her husband's arm.

"Not now David. I didn't understand all of it, but the idea is one we have experience in. Remember when Regina was taken by Tamara and Greg?"

"Vividly."

"Yeah so basically we're going to find her the same way we did then."

"Are you talking about that potion you poured in your eyes to see what Regina saw?" Ruby said from her position on the stairs. "Didn't that hurt?" Snow nodded vigorously.

"Very much, Regina was being tortured at the time." Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"So what if she's being tortured this time too? You'll feel that again." Emma shook her head.

"No she won't, I will."

"Actually, no one has too. Gold devised a formula that should let us see, on a reflective surface, what Regina sees."

"Okay, but wasn't that vision you got really chaotic? Did he say if this method will clear that up any?" Snow shrugged.

"He doesn't know, it all depends on Regina. What kind of shape she's in or if she can see anything at all." Snow shifted uncomfortably. Emma looked up at her mother.

"What do you mean by that?" Emma glanced around, no one but Ruby looked back at her. Snow took a small step towards her.

"Emma she might be blindfolded, unconscious, or—"She paused unwilling to go on.

"Or what? Dead?" Emma pushed off the wall that had been supporting her previously. "She's not dead, I heard her voice. Regina is alive, and we need to find her soon." Ruby stood and approached Emma, resting a hand on her arm.

"We'll find her Em. This sounds like our best shot so let's try it." Tink stepped forward then.

"Snow? David? Did Rumpelstiltskin say anything about who could be behind this?"

"He didn't give us much really, just that they'd have to be pretty powerful to mask their tracks the way they did. It would seem that they anticipated Ruby being here, eventually anyways. The spell that would have been used is very old, so take that into account as well. The thing is I don't think I know anyone, besides The Dark One that would fit that description." Tink's lips were pursed into a thin line.

"Tink? What is it?" Tink looked up the stairs and back at the group.

"Well that dust for one, it's fairy dust. Used fairy dust, and that's not a common commodity in this world. We only have what the dwarfs were able to get from mines, which wasn't a lot. The fairies wouldn't just give it away." Emma's eyes narrowed, and David's head turned to look at her. Snow looked between them both.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're probably looking for a fairy."

* * *

**Regina**

Blue circled around Regina, stopping by her to make eye contact with her. Despite the considerable amount of pain she was in Regina kept up a steady gaze with the fairy, finally Blue spoke.

"What is your earliest memory Majesty?" Regina blinked rapidly in surprise.

_Not exactly where I saw this going._

"Why is that relevant?"

"I thought perhaps a demonstration would serve well in showing you exactly what I had in mind." Regina couldn't resist the eye roll that followed.

"You are wasting your time Fairy, just get on with it will you?" A flicker of frustration crosses Blue's face. Then she purses her lips and smiles at Regina.

"Such a shame, all that fire, all that passion. I can see why you were chosen." Regina's eyes narrow, but when she doesn't bite the obvious bait Blue continues. "Funny thing, Your Majesty, this world is far more fitting than I realized at first. It works much better for my kind. Here instead of the loss of power I expected, our power has actually grown. Here we are taken more seriously." Regina lets out a snort.

"You are more delusional than I thought _Mother Superior_." She does her best to pour sarcasm into those last two words. "You are no more effective or necessary in this world, than you were in ours." Regina gasps as an unexpected wave of pain rolls over her through the magic surrounding her. When it finally lets up she's panting, trying to catch her breath. "Touched a nerve did I? You are usually so composed." She could see the anger coursing through the fairy and the muscle in her cheek was working overtime.

"You truly are a fool, Regina." Blue smiled tightly at the bound queen. "Is it alright that I call you Regina? Seeing as we are getting to know each other so well today." Regina bared her teeth in growl in response. Blue smiled again. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Anything to shut you up." Regina trained her eyes on the ceiling, preparing to endure whatever pain the fairy threw at her. _If I survived Cora, mother darkness herself, this insipid fairy is nothing._

No sooner than she thought this than her whole world turned white.

_The room she was in was delicate, like a child's room, a young girl's room actually. It looked familiar. Regina looked around for a moment before realizing where she was, then she gasped aloud._

"_This is my room. In Daddy's castle." The thought of her father brought both tears to her eyes and a warmth that grew in her chest. This feeling didn't last long however as she heard shouts coming from outside the room. Regina felt her knees shake in a way they hadn't since she was little._

_Mother._

"_How dare you! Regina! Regina, you come back here right now!" The door to the room burst open with a loud bang and a young girl, a young Regina, ran through. She stopped momentarily glancing frantically around the room. Older Regina's hand rose to rest on her chest, the feeling of sadness and fear and pain spreading through her chest much faster than the warm feeling of earlier. _

"_I remember this." Older Regina watched young her race to the closet and yank it shut. She shook her head in despair and looked to the door, in the next moment it was thrown open forcibly by magic, splintering almost in half when it swings into the wall. Regina has to remind herself that she can't be seen when she sees Cora standing in the doorway with a manic look she was all too familiar strides into the room a snarl just discernible behind the mask on her face._

"_Regina darling, you know better than to hide from Mother. You will be a lady whether you want to be or not. You will not be able to hide then." Cora flicks her wrist and the closet doors fly open and a cry is heard from the back of it. Another flick and a sobbing Regina is pulled from it's depths._

"_Please Mother, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I'll do better next time, I promise." Older Regina feels the tears gather in her own eyes as she watches the scene knowing in her heart she can do nothing to change what's about to happen. She shook her head violently._

"_I don't want to see this Fairy, I lived it once. I remember it well. What is the point of this?" No one answered her. Cora smiled wickedly._

"_Oh I know you will do better next time. I will assure it, Regina. You will learn, so help me." _

"_Please no magic. No magic Mother." Little Regina's eyes shone with tears as she begged her mother._

"_Magic is power my dear, someday you will learn. Power is everything." With that a stinging sound filled the air and little Regina cried out. Fury coursed through the older woman watching the scene._

"_ENOUGH FAIRY, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Regina covered her ears and sunk to the floor to try to avoid hearing the cries of pain coming from the other side of the room._

All of a sudden it was over and Regina could feel the heavy weight across her waist, ankles, and wrists. She was breathing heavily, and her face was wet. She was crying. _STOP, you will not give this ingrate the pleasure she seeks control yourself Regina, you are a Queen. Remember that. _She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She heard Blue chuckling behind her.

"Intense wasn't it? Your mother really was a piece of work Regina. Of course being without a heart for that long was bound to have consequences like that. I have to say though Regina, you were quite a beautiful child." Regina was shaking with anger, but she didn't say a word, not trusting her voice at the moment. The fairy then continued. "So Regina, what do you think? Have you guessed what I'm going to put you through yet?"

"Enlighten me bitch."

"Now Regina, what kind of language is that for a queen? Watch. Your. Tongue." Each word was accompanied by an unseen blow to her back. Regina grunted with effort of not letting out a cry. Blue came into her sight, leaning in front of Regina's face to stare her in the eyes. "I am going to make you relive the worst moments of your life, Regina, all of your turning points." She chuckles at Regina's suddenly stoic face, she turns to walk out of the room.

Before she shuts the door she turns back to Regina. "You know the one I'm looking forward to the most?" Her mouth spreads into a wide smile, very similar to Cora's in the memory. "I can't wait to see young Regina deal with the King the first time." The door slams behind her, and Regina finally lets a short sob escape her.

_The king…no._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for being patient on this one. Finally got inspired to finish this chapter hope you like it! **

**And to the Guest reviewer I got: I hope your hair has survived the wait, I apologize.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will be out faster!**

**UPDATED A/N: I'm not sure what happened to this chapter because I could have sworn I posted it a long time ago, but the story is showing it's not there so I'm sorry guys here's the fourth and fifth chapters. (I just finished chapter five and was about to publish it when I noticed this) AGAIN very sorry!**

* * *

**Emma**

_Waiting is the worst thing on Earth._

Emma paced the room, slapping her palms against her thighs.

"What is taking so long?" Ruby glanced out the side panel of glass next to the door.

"Tink said she'd back as quick as she could Em. Just give her some time." Emma sighed slumping against the wall and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes until she saw spots. Suddenly she felt two hands grab her forearms and pull her hands away. When her vision cleared she saw Ruby in front of her.

"What?" Emma closed her eyes to avoid Ruby's gaze.

"We will find her, I promise. Regina is the toughest person I know. She can handle anything. You know that. And you know what else? Emma? Do you know what else?" Emma opened her eyes again.

"What?"

"She's not worried a bit I bet. You know why?" Emma shakes her head. "Because she knows you're looking for her Em! She found a way to send you a message earlier didn't she? She knows you're looking and she knows you won't give up until you find her. If not for your sake then for Henry's. Regina knows you'd never give up on her for him at the very least. She is waiting for you to find her, because she knows you will."

Emma takes a deep breath and nods.

"Yeah you're right. She's strong and she's never gives up. She doesn't know how too. She stubborn and strong, and—and—"She stops mid-sentence, her mouth stuck open in shock. Ruby snaps her fingers in front of Emma's face to bring her out of her daze.

"And what Emma?" Emma looks up at Ruby with the same wide eyed expression.

"And I—"The front door burst open and Tink is there panting in the foyer, out of breath.

"I—I got it. Whew I haven't moved that fast since I lived in Neverland, running from Lost Boys. Sorry it took so long, fairies are not easy creatures to sneak up on." Emma could feel Ruby's gaze on her but ignores it.

"You got the mirror Tink?" Tink nods vigorously and takes off the backpack she's wearing then unzips it and removes a mirror from its pocket. The mirror is about as long as Emma's forearm about a hand and a half wide. _Doesn't look like much to me._ "This is it? A magic scrying mirror? You sure it works?"

"Oh it'll work, with the right spell it will work. I know it doesn't really look magical, it was forged during a time when magic was forbidden and any magic items had to be able to pass as completely ordinary things. This will work." Emma takes the mirror from her then.

"Okay then, let's get started. Regina's waiting for us." And she moves towards the study. _That's where I feel her the most, the scene of our first kiss._ Ruby nudges her in the ribs along the way.

"You were gonna say you—"

"Not now Ruby!" She rushes ahead into Regina's study, and stops in the middle. Emma closes her eyes trying to draw strength from the missing woman.

_Emma…_

Emma's eyes snap open and go wide and she turns to the others.

"What?"

"I—I heard her again." Emma shakes her head hard. "Why can I hear her? I feel like I'm going crazy, me hearing her is crazy isn't it?" Ruby shrugs.

"Well no—not crazy." She glances over at Tink looking for help.

"No, not crazy." Tink's eyes narrow slightly at Emma. "Interesting though, that's the second time?" Emma nods quickly. "You two seem to have a bond of some sort, but I have no idea why." Tink frowns and moves forward taking the mirror and propping it up on the desk. When her back is turned Ruby looks at Emma in such a smug manner that Emma wants to smack her, but is unable too without drawing attention. The moment is broken by Tink straightening up and turning.

"Okay Emma, ready for some magic?"

* * *

**Regina**

Sweat had started to bead on Regina forehead, and it was taking all of her self-control to keep the tears that threaten to fall, at bay. _I'll give the gnat credit, she's good. _Regina purses her lips tightly together as her mind draws up flashes of the images she's seen.

_A pair of horses pounding across a meadow at breakneck speed._

_Elation of saving a child from certain death, an elation that quickly turns to fear and panic when Cora tells her she saved the Princess and the King wants to marry her._

_Crying to Daniel, and then crying over Daniels body as it grows cold in her hands._

_Standing in front of the crowd at the Royal Wedding, her jaw set tight against her fate. Allowing the King to take her hand and willing herself not flinch._

She knew what would follow that memory. _The first night he visited her chambers. _It didn't though and Blue drew her out of the spell.

"So Regina, how are you feeling?" Regina kept her eyes trained on the ceiling and her jaw set just as tight as in her memory. "Aww come now Regina, it's only polite to answer when someone is talking to you. We could always go back to your memories if you would prefer." Regina turned her head to look at the fairy, she stared with an intensity the fairy failed to match and after a minute Blue smirked. "You know I think we'll save the next memory for later, you are not ready for that yet. You know—"Regina groaned.

"Good gods, do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" Blue's lips curled up.

"Not really, but if you insist we can make this talking session a bit more enjoyable." She steps closer. "Well for me anyways."

_Regina blinks and the room around her has changed and she can see daylight streaming in windows. She turns her head to look around her._

"_The cannery. Great."_

"_Yes, and for this memory I thought we would, oh what's that phrase that the Sheriff is so fond of? Oh yes, change it up." Regina's heart lightens for a moment when Blue says Emma's name, she closes her eyes and thinks of Emma before the fairy's voice brings her back._

"_Oh Regina, pay attention please. As I was saying, I don't believe you are quite ready for a visit from the King." Blue slowly walks around the table the other Regina is laying on. "It seems your attitude needs further adjusting before we proceed. Now I know from the examination the Prince and Princess had me perform that your body was in terrible shape when they rescued you." Blue clicks her tongue, slowing to a stop by the other Regina's head. Somehow Regina can feel her breath on her face, she pulls back involuntarily. "I can't even imagine how painful the electric shocks must have been. Greg did all he could to kill you in the end." She drew back, a snarl on her face. "What an incompetent fool. I told him, under no uncertain terms, he was not to kill you."_

"_What?" Regina gaze snapped to the fairy, something finally getting her attention. _

"_Yes, after I told him I needed you alive still. He lost his head and tried to kill you. Don't you hate when the help disobey?" A wicked grin spread across the small woman's features as she turned away. "On that note, I'm quite curious to see what you did to set him off. So that's the memory we're going to watch." Blue turned suddenly, startling Regina. "Well I'm going to watch at least. You, My Queen, are going to feel every bit of it…again." _

_Regina rolled her shoulders back and resumed her study of the cannery. Pain was something she could handle, and she survived this once. She could certainly do it again. The door on the other side of the room suddenly burst open and Greg comes rushing in, followed closely by Tamara._

"_We don't have time for this Greg, they're in the building and will be here any moment." Greg fumbled with the machine near the table where the memory Regina lay. Regina herself tensed suddenly remembering exactly what the shocks had felt like. _

"_We have time for this! I have time for this, I will make time!" Greg's eyes looked even crazier to Regina now than they did then. Course now I'm looking at it fully alert, instead of through a haze of pain. _

"_Greg! We don't have time. They are going to find her, they are going to find us! We can't get caught!" Greg shook his head furiously back and forth, his eyes rolling._

"_No, we can't BOTH be caught, Tamara." Tamara's eyes snap to back to Greg._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me, Tamara. Just go!"_

"_Are you s—"_

"_Tamara go!" Tamara hesitated a moment more and rushed from the room. Then Greg turned back to the Regina lying on the table._

"_Just you and me, Your Majesty, at last." The Regina on the table smirked her lips thinning into a line, it was the only indication of how much pain she was in. "I'm going to ask you just one more time, Regina, where is my father?" Before Regina can say anything Greg leans in closer whispering something faintly into her ear, while gripping the sides of the table. Blue steps closer to listen. "And do keep in mind, Your Majesty, if you don't answer the question I will kill you. While your own life may not matter to you, I happen to know a few people's whose lives do matter to you." Both Regina's fists clench together. "Your son for example, and the blonde woman? Emma, his birth mother? If you will not help me, perhaps they will."_

_Again both Regina's reacted by flaring their nostrils, but it was the Regina on the table that spoke._

"_You want to know what happened to your father? You want to know what I did to him?" Greg's knuckles turn white as she tightens his grip on the table. His voice takes on a feverish quality when he answers._

"_Where is he?" Regina raised up as much as she could while lying on the table. _

"_I killed him." Her voice hisses out barely above a whisper, yet it stills rings around the now silent room, the tension had risen so high everyone was holding their breath in anticipation of what was to come. Regina tried to brace herself for what she's knows happens next. Greg stands stock still with a horrified look etched upon his face, then in the next moment he explodes._

"_NO, you're lying! That can't be true!" Regina lays her head back down._

"_Well it is, and that's the truth. His body is buried at your old campsite. And if you think for a second you can lay hands on my son, Emma will flay you alive I can rest easy with that knowledge. So do your worst."_

"_You're lying!" Greg screamed and pushed a button on the machine. In the next instant the Regina was on her knees her palms pressing into the floor, while her counterpart was writhing on the table. Both were groaning loudly, trying valiantly not to scream aloud. _

_Blue leaned down to Regina's side. Regina glanced over despite herself and Blue smiled wide._

"_Tell me Regina, how does it feel? I mean at this point—"Blue gestures over at the pair in the memory. "You were probably somewhat numb to the full extent of the pain and damage being done, but now, how is it now?" Regina just glared and kept her mouth tightly closed, not trusting her voice at the moment. This caused Blue's smile to grow even more. "Does it feel like your insides are being shredded? Like the life is leaving your body? Because I can tell you, by the time I got to you in the loft, you were nearly dead. It took everything I had to save you. Can you imagine how bad the damage must have been?"_

_Regina shook her head and pulled herself up slightly, so that she was not balanced on the floor. She then attempted to stand, but she was shaking so badly her limbs wouldn't obey._

_Emma…help me, ple—_

_REGINA? Regina can you hear me? Where are you? I'm coming for you I promise, hang in there. I'm coming!_

_Emma…_

_Blue jerked as she noticed the edges of the room fold in, and quiver as they snapped back. The memory instantly felt weaker, the fairy frowned and stared down at the Queen on her knees. _

"_What are you doing? You shouldn't be able to use magic here!" _

Blue waved her hand and they were back in the dark room and Regina was once again strapped to the table.

"What did you do?" Regina blinks slowly up at her, not quite recovered from the physical nature of memory and coming out of it. Blue turned and stormed out of the room as Regina drifted out of consciousness.

"Emma…"

* * *

**A/N: This story is becoming longer than I originally planned. Damn characters won't do what I tell them. Lol Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I have a good excuse. My computer threw a fit and had to be factory reset and I don't have a reliable other place to write so any chapters had to wait until the computer got fixed. Luckily it is now feeling better and will give me no more trouble. Anyways! Next chapter! Oh and there's a conversation between Emma and Regina in this chapter so the thoughts are in italics while the conversation between them is in bold and italics (in occurs telepathically)**

* * *

**Emma**

_Okay that time I know I didn't imagine it. I felt her. _

Emma's fists clenched at her side, while her eyes scanned the room around her observing the people surrounding her. Tink and Ruby were looking at her expectedly, this had to at least be attempted by the time her parents came back. Just in case they had company with them.

_I feel like I know who's behind this—no wait. _Emma shifted her feet lost in thought for a moment. _That's not my feeling at all—it's Regina's! Regina knows who's holding her. _Emma froze. _Which means I can probably use this bond or whatever to figure out what she knows. With that and the mirror I can figure this out. I know I can._

"You ready Emma?" Tink's voice breaks through Emma's train of thought. Emma swallows hard and gathers herself, nodding.

"Yeah, let's do this. Umm what do I do? Regina and I have been having magic lessons but I'm not that good yet."

"This part won't be hard. You just need to concentrate on the mirror, and on Regina. On where she is, what she's doing, and what's she's feeling. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I've got it. That all?"

"Yup, just clear your mind of anything else. Focus on that." Emma purses her lips and stares down the mirror.

_Okay Swan, you got this. You have to find Regina soon. She's in pain, you felt it. She's waiting for you. _Emma closed her eyes in an effort to concentrate.

_Regina…think about Regina._

_Regina, where are you? _

Emma started to feel a tingle in her palms, and at that moment Ruby let out a small gasp. Emma opened her eyes and saw the mirror was glowing faintly.

"Keep going Emma, its working!" Emma nodded vigorously.

_Show me what Regina sees, where she is._

The tingling feeling was getting stronger now, and Emma could see the mirror glowing brighter with each passing second.

_Come on, come on. Work!_

A surge of power ran through her and out of the palm of her hands which she managed at the last second to aim at the mirror. It rocked back slightly from the force of impact -and then settled back upright. A picture was slowly coming into focus. It was a dark room it seemed. The three women stared intently at the image.

"Underground maybe?" Ruby shrugged.

"Any way to add smell to this? Otherwise I'm kind of useless here."

"Not true Ruby, you have the best eyes of the three of us. Can you make out any det—"Emma stopped speaking when they saw movement on the screen. Someone was standing there, just out of sight. In the next moment they heard a very familiar voice.

"_Good gods, do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" _

Emma felt her body jerk in response.

"It's Regina!" Then another, vaguely familiar voice, joined her.

"_Not really, but if you insist we can make this talking session a bit more enjoyable. Well for me anyways."_

"Who is that?"

"Ruby can you see anything?"

"No, whoever it is, is out of view. Or is magically guarded against stuff like this. I mean we're looking through Regina's eyes, we should be able to see who she's looking at."

Suddenly the view changed and they saw wide windows and sunlight. The view wasn't quite right though. It looked faded in a way. Emma blinked.

"I didn't do that. What happened?" Tink stepped forward, squinting at the image.

"It looks like a memory, I think."

"A memory? Why would we be seeing a memory? We're looking though Regina's eyes not into her head."

"I don't know. Maybe whoever has her is showing her memories?"

"What would be the purpose of that?"

"No idea, there are literally hundreds of spells that use memories. Shh they're talking again!" The three fell silent at the sound of Regina's voice again.

"_The cannery. Great."_

"_Yes, and for this memory I thought we would, oh what's that phrase that the Sheriff is so fond of? Oh yes, change it up."_

Emma's eyes narrowed and her lip curled up.

"_Oh Regina, pay attention please. As I was saying, I don't believe you are quite ready for a visit from the King. It seems your attitude needs further adjusting before we proceed."_

"A visit from the King, what the hell does that mean?" Emma looked over at the other two. Ruby looked really uncomfortable. "Ruby?"

"It's not my place." Emma huffed, and Ruby continued. "Regina's arranged marriage with Snow's father, the King, she was young. Barely eighteen, and well he was like in his fifties."

"Gross."

"Yeah, well he was nice to Snow and his subjects, but there were rumors. Rumors Snow vehemently denies, but well he's a King and in our land that meant he can do pretty much anything he wants." She sighed heavily. "I don't believe he treated her very well." Emma's jaw was clenched tight and her eyes watered slightly, before she can respond the other voice continues.

"_Now I know from the examination the Prince and Princess had me perform that your body was in terrible shape when they rescued you. I can't even imagine how painful the electric shocks must have been. Greg did all he could to kill you in the end. What an incompetent fool. I told him, under no uncertain terms, he was not to kill you."_

_What?" _

Regina's voice sounded surprised. Emma, Ruby, and Tink were equally surprised in that moment.

"_Yes, after I told him I needed you alive still. He lost his head and tried to kill you. Don't you hate when the help disobey. On that note, I'm quite curious to see what you did to set him off. So that's the memory we're going to watch. Well I'm going to watch at least. You, My Queen, are going to feel every bit of it…again." _

"Wait, Greg? As in Greg and Tamara? Whoever this is examined Regina after she was nearly shocked to death?" Tink frowned, looking up from the mirror as Greg and Tamara rushed into view.

"This was right before you guys showed up in Neverland right? Who healed her? The Dark One?" Emma's head snapped up suddenly and she let loose a feral growl.

"No, he didn't." Emma was fuming. Regina's groans could be heard through the mirror as she felt the shocks once more. _That backstabbing, two-faced bitch. I knew there was something off about her!_ Ruby and Tink were staring at her concerned.

"Emma? Who did then?"

"_Tell me Regina, how does it feel? I mean at this point, you were probably somewhat numb to the full extent of the pain and damage being done, but now, how is it now? Does it feel like your insides are being shredded? Like the life is leaving your body? Because I can tell you, by the time I got to you in the loft, you were nearly dead. It took everything I had to save you. Can you imagine how bad the damage must have been?"_

Emma felt Regina in her head again. _Emma…help me, please. _Emma responded with as much force as she could mentally and out loud.

"REGINA? Regina, can you hear me? Where are you? I'm coming for you I promise, hand in there. I'm coming!" The image on the mirror blurred and twisted momentarily with the force Emma was shooting into it.

"_What are you doing? You shouldn't be able to use magic here!" _

The view went dark again and the memory was over. A face appeared in the mirror, its shaped undefined and features blurred beyond recognition.

"_What did you do?"_

"_Emma…"_

Emma shuddered as the image on the mirror faded back to a polished reflective surface. Her legs shook and Tink and Ruby managed to catch her arms as her legs gave out under her. Emma took a breath and finally answered Tink's question.

"Mother Superior healed Regina. She's the one who has her, the fucking fairy godmother has Regina."

* * *

**Regina**

_If I make it out of this alive I'm not getting out of bed for a whole day…at least. _

Regina was slowly regaining consciousness again, but she was doing her best not to show it because she could since the fairy pacing back and forth in the room with her. Every so often she could even hear the woman mumble, but couldn't make out her words just yet.

_That was even more unpleasant the second time, though there was something different about the memory the second time around. Something she was sure wasn't there the first time._

_Emma. _

_Emma wasn't there when Snow and Charming arrived, she and Neal were dealing with Tamara in another part of the building. So why did I hear her voice in this memory? The gnat didn't seem to hear her, or she gave no indication she did at least. I heard her voice earlier too didn't I? Could she actually be talking to me? Though are heads? It's possible, unlikely however though, a lot of things factored into that kind of connection, that bond. What did she say? She said she was coming for me! Good if that were true she just had to keep the fairy at bay until Emma showed up. Once Emma freed her the gnat would pay dearly._

Her thoughts were interrupted then.

_**Regina?**_

Regina's fists clenched involuntary and that twitch was enough movement to draw Blue's attention.

"Ah, Majesty, awake finally I see? How are you feeling?"

_**Regina? Can you hear me? **_

"Fantastic." Blue sighed.

_**Emma? I can hear you, I think. Or I'm going crazy finally.**_

"This attitude is getting old Regina." The fairy leaned down to look her in the face. "And I know it's an act. I'm getting to you and we both know it." Regina glared up at her.

"I think you give yourself too much credit Mother Superior. You forgot who I once was, this is nothing." Blue clicked her tongue and smiled at Regina in a way that made her want to squirm.

_**No, it's me. Tink said I should try contacting you this way. She says we seem to have a bond of some sort.**_

"Ah, but that's just the thing isn't it Regina? The Evil Queen is who you once were, not who you are now. And I don't think you can tap into her like you once could, can you?" Her grin became wider and more sinister. _How did this woman pass as "good" for so long? And right under my nose. Maybe she's right. I'm not anything like I once was. What am I doing? Why am I fighting so hard? What does she want?_

_**Regina? Regina don't listen to her, she's just trying to wear you down. You're not fighting back because you're the Evil Queen, but because you're Regina Mills. And Regina Mills doesn't lie down and take shit from anyone, especially insipid fairies posing as self-righteous nuns.**_

"What do you want fairy? What is the point of all this?" Regina swallowed hard as Blue's eyes twinkled in response to her question.

_**You know it's The Blue Fairy then I take it. Good.**_

"Hmm, well yes I do believe it's time I answered that question." Blue pulled back from Regina and started walking a circle around the table. "What do I want? Why are you here Regina? To put it simply, you are here because of your true destiny, the one I've been working to prevent since before you were born." Regina's eyes widened in confusion.

_**Woah, what is she talking about?**_

"Destiny? What destiny? Mother always said I was destined to become Queen, and I did." Regina sit up as much as her bonds allowed her.

_**I don't know.**_

"Ah, yes Cora was correct you were destined to be Queen, but not of a kingdom in our world. Not a human queen at all in fact."

"Not a human queen? But I am human."

"Yes, of course you are, but humans are capable of becoming more. You—"Blue spit out the word with venom. "You were supposed to be Queen of the Fairies, Regina. You were born to replace me!" Regina felt confusion and hilarity at this, but sensed the amusement was not all her own.

_**Emma? What's so funny?**_

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Why would I replace you? You've always been in charge of the fairies, why would you need a replacement?"

_**I might have accidently pictured you as a fairy. It was so not funny, sorry.**_

Regina pursed her lips.

_**Yes, very not funny Miss Swan. Can you contribute anything to this conversation or are you just here to annoy me as usual?**_

"It hasn't always been that way. I made it that way. No one remembers because no humans alive now were alive when I took over. And the fairies don't remember because I used most the fairy dust we had in reserve to cast a spell over them to make them forget. That's why we were so desperate to replenish our store in the Enchanted Forest, I used almost all of it. But it was worth it, I like my position and I have no intention of giving it up. I thought casting the spell would prevent a replacement from happening, but it seems like it's something that happens naturally and not something that is chosen, as I had thought. So when I got wind of your mother and the child she would bear I took steps to waylay your destiny."

_**Right, yes I am here to see if we can figure out where you are. Although I'm getting really distracted by her voice it's hard to focus on both sorry. Ruby, Tink, and I are on our way to the Convent now. We were hoping it would give us a clue as to where she was holding you. David and Mary Margaret are meeting us there.**_

The fairy continued to pace though the room seemingly oblivious to Regina's lack of attention.

_**Try being here dear, it's much worse I assure you. She must be delusional, there's no way this could be true. I'm somewhere underground, it smells damp and vaguely magical, like fairy dust. Listen there's a lake half a mile or so from the fairies convent, the mines get close to it. I think I'm in the mines by the convent. There's probably an entrance there somewhere, in her quarters I'm sure.**_

Blue started up talking again then.

"I nudged your mother towards The Dark One, knowing she would take the bait. She was always power hungry even before she tore out her heart. It only delayed the inevitable though, so when you were born I turned my plan towards you. If I couldn't prevent you from being born I would make sure you couldn't take my place by turning you evil."

"You? What are you saying?"

"I planted the idea in your mother's head about going after Eva and the King. I pushed her to make you Queen of Snow White's kingdom. I provided the poison that killed Queen Eva." Regina jerked against her bonds so forcefully it ripped skin around her wrist.

"You told her to marry me to the King? You had to have known what he was like!"

_**Regina! Regina, don't listen to her. She's trying to break you! Don't give her that power!**_

"Oh I knew that I was giving you to a monster. I could see what he would become after his wife's death. Perks of being in charge Regina. I could see the fastest way to ruin you would be to place you in his hands. And it worked beautifully." Regina was still straining against the wrist cuffs.

"When I get out of these I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands!" Blue's smile faded slightly for moment before she narrowed her eyes and using magic forced her back down onto the table holding her there as Regina continued to struggle.

"You are never getting out of here Regina. This is it. Because even though I've made sure you'll never become my successor, apparently you still have the power to destroy everything I've done anyways. So instead I'm going to break you and drain your powers. With them I'll finally have the power to return us to the Enchanted Forest. Regina, this is where you die. You will never see your son again, what's more I'm going to stage it so it will look like you attacked me and I had no choice but to defend myself and unfortunately you died as a result. He will live the rest of his life thinking his mother was truly evil."

_**Henry would never believe that Regina, you know that. He's too stubborn to listen to anyone else. He loves you, and Regina, I would never believe it either. **_

"Henry would never believe that, and neither would Emma." Blue smirked.

"The Savior will be made to see, she's been fooled before. Remember when Cora came back Regina? How long did it take for her to turn on you?"

_**I know you wouldn't.**_

"That was a mistake, she was inexperienced with magic. She won't be that easy again." Just thinking of Emma warmed Regina and added life to her voice, life that the fairy finally caught onto.

"What makes you so sure? Why would the Savior be on your side now?" Her eyes widened and panic showed on her face. "Wait—no that's impossible! I prevented that destiny as well. There's no way that could happen now." She got in Regina's face and then was pressing her fingertips into Regina's temples.

"Get your hands off me!"

_**What is she doing? Regina!**_

Blue growled audibly and pressed harder into Regina's temples, making her wince.

_**Well, well Savior, you couldn't leave well enough alone could you? It would seem I should have placed you further out of reach too. You two have messed up my plans for the last time. She will be dead long before you reach her, and you will be next. And then perhaps Henry for good measure.**_

_**YOU STAY AWAY FROM OUR SON! **_

Blue was forced to let go of Regina's head from the strength of the telepathic shout from both women. She glared at Regina who was seething and pulling at her bonds.

"I think you're finally ready to see the King again Regina. Time to say goodbye."

Regina paled, her limbs stilling, but then set her jaw glaring at the fairy.

_**Regina, just hold on! I will be there soon and we will deal with her together. She's not getting away with screwing with both of our lives and our families. I promise.**_

"Do your worst fairy, but you'd better hurry because Emma's coming to rip you apart."

* * *

**A/N: Okay there's probably one more chapter after this. Hope you liked this one. I got to writing Regina's part and it got really long there. I hope you guys like it! What did you think of the story between Regina and Blue? Basically she altered the timeline, starting with Cora. In the original timeline Snow and Charming would have been born much sooner resulting in Regina and Emma only being like 10 years or so apart in age. I'll explain more in the next chapter though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys (and newbies) I'm incredibly sorry for the time gap. I've had a lot of issues to deal with the past year or so. But I'm back and ready to finish this story. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

**Emma**

"Emma! Emma, wait slow down!" Snow and Charming had arrived back at the house just as Emma was rushing out of it.

"I don't have time to wait, we have to move now! Regina is running out of time, and I don't have time to stop and explain everything to you. Just move!" Charming reacted first, jumping back into the truck.

"Okay Emma, where are we going?" Emma jumped into the vehicle right next to him.

"The convent, fast as you can."

"Okay." He looked beyond her. "Are you guys coming? You can hop in the back, could get bumpy though." Ruby shrugged and climbed into the back of the truck, then turned back to help Tink up and finally Snow. Then the truck took off down the road, it's tires squealing in protest. The three in the back clinging to the side of the truck as David took the corner fast. Ruby laughed and shook her head wildly.

"Almost as awesome as running in wolf form!" Snow and Tink just exchanged wide eyed looks and held on tighter. Meanwhile Emma was trying desperately to contact Regina again. She closed her eyes tight, willing herself to concentrate.

_Come on Regina….come on, answer me damn you!_

She took a deep breath bracing her arms against the dash in front of her, white streaks of magic crackling from her fingertips. Charming eyed his daughter out the corner of his eye.

"Emma? I know this might not be the best time to ask this, but—"he hesitated, trying to find the right words for his question. "You have a bond with Regina, don't you? Something magical?"

Emma's gripped the dashboard even tighter, her knuckles turning white. One more deep breath had her opening her eyes to look at her father.

"We seem to—have a bond of sorts. I don't know how to explain it, it just sort of happened for the first time last night. Uhh and today." Charming shot another look at her.

"Last night? What happened last night? I thought you guys just talked about Henry?" Emma shrugged and winced when David took another sharp corner and she was slammed into the door. A thump and cry from the back told them someone had fallen into the bed of the truck. Emma glanced back.

"She's okay." David groaned.

"That was your mother wasn't it?" Emma just smirked briefly in response.

"She's fine, drive faster. We're almost there." Emma's eyes narrowed as she spotted the entrance to the Convent. The truck had barely skidded to a stop before Emma was out of the door and running for the convent.

"Wait! Emma, stop!" Ruby yelled.

"What?! We don't have time, Ruby. She needs me!"

"I know, Emma, but we need a plan." Ruby leaped from the truck bed landing lightly on the pavement. Snow and Tink were right behind her.

"If we go charging in there The Blue Fairy is sure to have a trap waiting, Emma. She won't go down without a fight. I can promise you that." Emma paused at that, glancing back at the door again, then Tink continued. "Emma, listen, she's obviously been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. She has a plan and she's counting on you to lose your head and charge in. Think Savior." Emma glanced frantically between the building and the group before huffing out a breath.

"Alright fine! What do we do?" Tink narrowed her eyes at the building, tapping her fingers against her hips. "Okay, so Blue knows you were in contact with Regina, that you have a bond correct?"

"Yeah, she said something about that being impossible, that she—prevented us or something. She was rambling about a timeline—how is this helping?"

"Does she know about your magic?"

"No, I don't think so. The only ones who know, besides Regina, are right here." She then turned towards Snow and David. "You guys wouldn't have mentioned it to her would you?" Both shook their heads.

"No, you wanted to have it under control before the town found out, so we didn't say anything." Tink nods taking a few steps toward the building and Emma, then she looked up at Emma.

"Alright, I might have a plan. A crazy, stupid plan. Regina won't like it." Emma almost cracks a grin at that.

"Sounds like my kind plan then. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**Regina**

Regina jerked awake, shaking her head to clear it and looking around the room. The Blue Fairy was nowhere in sight. She sighed, dropping her head back onto the table.

_How much time has passed?_

_Emma? Emma? Can you hear me? _

_Gods, what am I going to do? There has to be a way out of this, I need to be able to help Emma when she gets here. I can't do that from here. Think Regina, think! Concentrate and try again._

Regina closed her eyes, drew in a slow, deep breath, and tried to pull at her magic. The pressure would build almost to the point where she could touch it, and then fade away again.

_Whatever that gnat used to drug me is wearing off I'm sure of it. I can do this._

Footsteps echoed in the hallway just before the door slammed open.

"Well your Majesty, it's time for the last stand of the Evil Queen and Savior. I delight in the story I am creating of it." Regina chuckles darkly.

"A story? Why not release me fairy, I'll give you a story to tell! And we shall see once and for all who is stronger." Regina jerked against her bonds once more. The Blue Fairy crowded in front of her, her face so close Regina could feel her breath against her skin.

"Apologizes Majesty, but you won't goad me into a fight. I'm leaving nothing to chance this time. I will set you up to destroy yourself and while you are contending once more with King," she paused staring at Regina, who in turn fought to keep her face smooth. "I will deal with the Savior and her company." Regina glared at the fairy's retreating face.

"You will try Fairy, but you will fail. Good will prevail, and if it can't, Emma will." Blue smirks.

"Oh that I doubt, Emma Swan will meet a special fate. I will destroy you both in one motion. You have both delayed me for the final time!" A magical pulse shot out from the fairy busting all the glass in the room. Regina closed her eyes and shrank inward to avoid the shards flying about. In the next moment the pressure had disappeared from her wrists and ankles and she opened her eyes and immediately closed them again.

_No no no no no…not here._

"_Come on Regina, open your eyes, and take it in. After all it's been many years since you've been here hasn't it?" Reluctantly Regina opened her eyes and trained them on the window to her left, it was almost dusk, they wouldn't have long to wait. She took a small step towards the window._

_This might be the only thing I miss from the castle. This view was breathtaking._

_From her window she could see the nearby mountains rising in sharp relief and the cove inlet where the royal ships docked. The sun was setting over the far side of cove, behind the mountains, but its ray was still glancing off the surface of the lake. Then she heard it, outside the door at her back, footsteps. Regina sighed as she heard the fairy chuckle to the side of her. _

"_Well Regina, looks like it's time. I hope you enjoyed the view." The door opened and they both turned to look. Two servants entered first going to the fireplace, the two behind them went to the bed and pulled back its top covers, and then two more entered leading a young Regina. Behind them all were three guards, two went to the window balcony, looked around and left the room again. They took up positions outside of the door. The third guard remained inside the room in the corner. When the servants were done preparing the room all left except the two with Regina._

_Rachel and Heidi. I miss them. They did their best. _

_Regina's gown was billowing obscuring her hands, but she knew that the two women next to her were grasping her hands to keep them from visibly trembling._

"_I don't know if I can do this." Young Regina whispered, one of the women glanced back at the guard._

"_You can Regina, it will be over soon enough. You will hardly have to see the King except for these times." She paused, wanting to say more but falls silent, then both of the women leave. The young queen takes a deep breath and wrings her hands together, glancing back at the hall door. The silence behind it was stifling. Even Regina could feel it all these years later. Young Regina was starting to twitch and was attempting to take a deep breath to calm herself. Regina was concentrating hard on listening beyond the door, for the footsteps she knew were coming any second._

_And then...there they were, the footsteps of the King. Heavy, clopping footsteps of a man that knew he was above all. Regina's eyes flew open, the footsteps were wrong. The King's footsteps were a sound Regina would never forget, and this wasn't the King. Regina searched her memory._

_Did anyone else visit me that night? Before the King? No, that's impossible. So what's going on? Did the fairy tamper with the memory? Make it worse somehow? _

_Regina listened to the footsteps approach the door, she glanced over at the Blue Fairy, who's maniacal smile was growing ever the wider._

"_What did you do to the memory? Who is this?" The fairy's smile vanished in an instant._

"_What do you mean? It's the King, you can hear him!"_

"_No, if there's one thing I never forgot, it's what his footsteps sound like, and that is not him." The conversation was cut short when the door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Standing there in the threshold, looking as smug as ever was Emma Swan._

_Emma._


End file.
